A Father's Love
by zutara11
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had expressed love the night before he left when they were 14. And now, seven years later, Sakura's a mother of twins. Sasuke wasn't there but now he's returned. Rating for extreme language. Full summary inside!
1. A Young Mother

_**PLEASE READ!:**_** Hi I'm zutara11 I'm the writer (duh.) So this story may seem OOC and I apoligize. Please tell me if you enjoy it, things I should change, anything like that. **

**Full Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had done some "stuff" before he left when they were 14 (I changed the ages.) Now Sakura is raising two twins by herself, a girl and a boy. She's had to cope like this for 7 years, until Sasuke returns. Now Sasuke has to deal with fatherhood and decide what is best for his childrens' future. And maybe along the way he'll fall in love with the mother of his children, Sakura. A perfect family or not? Read and find out!**

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Sasuke's thoughts**_

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 1: A young mother

Sakura held two babies in her arms. Well no longer babies, children now. Her children. Her children with Sasuke Uchiha. _Sasuke…._

"_**Do you trust me?" He asked her.**_

"_**Yes, of course." Sakura answered right before his lips crashed to her's.**_

They were identical twins. Ichigo and Kiseki are there names and their both seven years old. Both have green eyes. Both have straight raven hair. Both have pale skin. Identical. Other then there genders, they were each others mirror reflection. The only thing different about them was there personalities.

Ichigo tended to be loud and caring. Where as Kiseki was more "I-don't-care" like. It bothered Sakura, but she did love them. She wondered if Kiseki would still be distant if his father was around. There father had left the night they were conceived though. He left to be trained by Orochimaru so he could defeat his brother, the twins' deceased uncle, Itachi.

In Sakura's eyes, revenge was stupid. Just a little game that everyone wanted to play to feel "better". Sakura believed it only brought people maddness and pain, but she had learned the harder way to be vengeful. She wanted to hurt Sasuke for this. No, she wanted to _kill _Sasuke for this. He left her with two children! She was only 14!

"_**Sakura, you are pregnant with Uchiha's children….. Your not sick." Tsunade told her.**_

"_**Wait, what?" Sakura yelled.**_

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the doorway. Naruto was considered Kiseki and Ichigo's uncle. They both loved him dearly and Ichigo even saw him as her own father. Well, a father she knew her mother didn't love. _A father._

_**Sakura rubbed her pregnant belly. "We're here without daddy, you have to remember that. We all have to be strong." Sakura hated the idea of her children having no father to watch over them.**_

"Hi, Sakura." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura shushed him since Kiseki was a light sleeper and tended to be on alert even in his sleep.

"Hello Naruto. Could you please be quieter? They're trying to sleep, ya know?" She told the blonde haired boy. She looked at her childrens' peaceful faces and smiled lightly, like any mother would.

"Ok but I have some news for you, put them to bed." He eyed both Kiseki and Ichigo. As lightly as Sakura could, she picked them up and felt both of them stir. First she went to Ichigo's room and set her down and Naruto covered her small body with a pink blanket. Next was Kiseki's room. Once they were both in there rooms Sakura spoke.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked Naruto as she closed the door to Kiseki's room.

"Well, Sakura, your not going to like it." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm a single mother living in a small cottage and sacrificing everything for my children, there's not much I dislike anymore." Sakura told him. Naruto shook his head and raised his blue eyes to meet her.

"Sakura…. Sasuke has returned."

"What?"

**That was the first chapter of "A Father's Love" I hope you liked it! Review please! Any ideas you'd like to see maybe appear in this story? Just tell me! Bye (:**


	2. Home

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Lucky you guys ;) So here will be the next chapter of "A Father's Love". And for you people who read this note, this will be Sasuke's POV for those of you who just head right to the story, I wrote it on top of the chapter title. Let's get this chapter started!**

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Sasuke's thoughts**_

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke's POV

Chapter 2: Home

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the road of Kohona village. He was now on the road that he had first left on. The night Sakura tried to get him to stay.

_**Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura, his breathing heavy from there previous activities. And he nuzzled her pink hair.**_

"_**Please, Sasuke, stay with me."**_

"_**Hn." Was all he replied with.**_

He walked with three others. His teammates of Team Taka. Suigetsu who was using his shark-like teeth to bit his lip which was starting to bleed. Karin, who Sasuke had noticed was eyeing him the whole travel here. And Juugo who was carrying there supplies.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha!" A women screamed as they walked into the market square, where lots of people were. As soon as the women said this people gasped, whispered and glared. One mother even pulled her child right out of his path and covered the child's eyes. Sasuke shook his head. They should be bowing for him! He had destroyed Itachi he was a savior! A god even.

A bunch of men glared in Sasuke's direction. A teenage girl, about 15, spit onto his shoes. Karin gave her a threatening look and was about to chase her when Suigetsu put a hand onto her shoulder. She looked back to him with a scowl and Suigetsu just shook his head. Soon after that Karin's face softened. Karin was the first to speak.

"These weaklings, they shouldn't be treating us like this! We can destroy them and this dump!" Karin told her teammates.

"Karin calm down." Juugo said.

"No. They should not treat Sasuke-kun like this! Right Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Sasuke-kun say more then just "hn"! I don't even know what that means!" Suigetsu giggled and Karin turned to him with a glare.

"Karin-baka, I think that's the point." Juugo laughed at Suigetsu's comment. Even Sasuke smirked a little bit.

"Let's not forget the mission." Sasuke said. The whole team was in shock. That was the first full sentence he had said the whole way here!

"Alright Sasuke. Where do we have to go?"

"Tsunade's office." Tsunade's office was all the way across town! Everyone was tired, very tired. They had been traveling for days, why walk even more!

"Why?" Suigetsu and Karin asked in unison. Sasuke turned to glare at the two who he considered weak.

"Sasuke, why do we need to go to her office?" Juugo asked Sasuke.

"We need to tell her we have arrived. And we have to hope that they accept our request to stay at the Uchiha Compound." He said.

"Oh." Was Juugo's reply.

"Hn." After about 25 minutes they reached Tsunade's office. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo all gulped.

"What now Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"We enter." Sasuke said. They then walked to the Hokage's office, hoping for forgiveness. Little did they know, Sakura was giving Kiseki and Ichigo a tour of the Hokage's office. Since in Sakura's point of view, Tsunade was her mother. But mother's sure do hate a boy who breaks your heart…..

**Ok that was the second chapter of A Father's Love. Please review! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**LOnYMoOn101**

**BlackStar1014**


	3. Unexpected

**Hi peoples! I love you all soooo much! I cannot wait to show you this chapter! WEEEEEEE! Ok, now that I'm done spazzing out, STORY TIME! Ok I lied, I'm NOT done spazzing. YAY! Get ready for the next chapter of A Father's Love. **

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Sakura picked up Ichigo in her arms and started to rock her back and forth and Ichigo giggled. Kiseki, still remained emotionless.

"Mommy put me down!" Ichigo screamed as Sakura rocked her.

"Nope!" Sakura said with a smile. She threw her hair back and laughed with Ichigo. Tsunade smiled gently. As soon as Sakura stopped her movements Ichigo jumped down. This didn't help though because Tsunade started to chase her around the office.

"Grandma!" Ichigo said, trying to get her "grandmother" off her trail.

"I'm going to get you sweetheart!" Sakura laughed once again. Then she looked over to her son who seemed to be like Sasuke in more ways then one.

"Honey, why aren't you coming over to have some fun?" Sakura asked her eldest child. Kiseki just turned away to avoid her glance.

"Because, this is just lame." Sakura frowned. _He's a child he should have fun! _

"_**Come on Sasuke live a little! Have some fun!" Sakura pleaded to the raven haired boy.**_

"_**Having fun is pointless." He said, as he glared at her.**_

"_**But Sasuke-kun you're a kid! Kids love fun!" **_

"_**Your annoying."**_

"Well having fun is what kids do. You know Kiseki, just because your father abandoned us does not mean you have to be so cold towards me. Him leaving was not my choice. You know that." Sakura felt bad for scolding the child but he was getting to distant. She had a limit.

"Hn." Sakura put her hands on her hips then she thought of an idea that made a smile curl to her lips. She got down to eye level with her male child and couldn't help but grin. As he raised a small eyebrow up, she tackled him and began to tickle him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom *giggle* stop *giggle* now!" Sadly for Kiseki, Tsunade and Ichigo had seen this and decided to join the pink haired woman.

"Let's tickle Kiseki!" Ichigo yelled and jumped onto her brother and began to tickle him. Tsunade and Sakura had regained there composer and stood up to watch the two small siblings wrestle each other. Then Sakura saw fear grow into her son's big green eyes.

"No way…" He said. His sister tried to tackle him and then also began to stare. Just as before with Kiseki, Ichigo's eyes got big. Ichigo tried to say something but then imminently clamped her mouth shut. Kiseki moved closer to his sister, still not taking his eyes off whatever he was staring at. Sakura looked over to see Tsunade's eyes filled with worry also. And then Sakura turned. Her eyes met four black cloaked figures. One intensely large, two average sized and another very small and petite.

"What do you want here?" Tsunade asked the figures, hatred was evident in her eyes. Three of the figures raised the hoods of there cloak down. The first one was the petite figure which was a girl. This girl had red hair and eyes to match. She also had thick black rimmed glasses. The second was the average sized boy.

He had silver hair that went down a little bit past his ears, almost looking like sag. The two most outstanding things about him were his bright purple eyes and his shark-like teeth. The third was big, very big. He looked threatening but his orange **(I think) **eyes seemed kind and hopeful.

Sakura froze. She realized the last one was still covered but if she tried she could most likely see his face. She didn't dare look. If he was the one to frighten her children, she didn't want to look. She just wanted the damn figure to go away! Sakura looked down to see Ichigo tugging at the ends of her shorts.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Ichigo said, and then she started to suck her thumb. The red headed girl grinned when she sensed the little girl's fear. Sakura then kneeled down to kick up her daughter. She shielded her child's face from the demon that was making her scared. Where as Kiseki was still frozen in place, looking at the hooded figure.

"Sakura." The figure said. Sakura's body suddenly felt numb. She knew that voice all to well. She looked to the figure, and his hood was down. _No! I know he was supposed to return but not in front of them! _Kiseki's eyes got wider. She saw one word come off his lips that only she heard. _Daddy. _

"Sasuke….."

**So did you guys like that chapter? I know it's a cliffhanger and all but cliffhangers are fun! They always get me into a story. Review!**


	4. My Baby's Daddy

**Hi guys! I love ya'll so much! Thanks for all your support! You all mean the world to me. Well I'm just going to keep writing xD Well this chapter won't have much fluff, but if you 3 screaming read on :P**

Chapter 4: My Baby's Daddy

"Sasuke…." Was all Sakura could say as she stared at the man before her. The father of her children was back and both Ichigo and Kiseki knew he was their father. Well, at least Kiseki did. She watched as Sasuke tilted his head towards the small little boy, as Kiseki did the same.

Ichigo started to move her head to see the man before her. Her father. Her dad. Her creator. She knew that he was something to her. He had the same raven hair as her and the same pale skin. He was basically a bigger and older version of her brother.

Sakura watched as Ichigo looked from Sasuke and then to Kiseki multiple times. **Sak, she knows. **Sakura's inner hadn't talked to her for years, not since Sasuke had left. Because when Sasuke left her, he had left her broken, empty, no purpose. Well, other then her kids. Her kids had made her want to live and from the way Kiseki looked to her didn't look like he loved her anymore. It broke her even more.

But how could something that was already broken, break again? She didn't know but all people that had something to do with Sasuke Uchiha seemed to do it very well. Sasuke want's to break her, break her bad. But Sasuke and Kiseki weren't caring about Sakura at this moment, just each other.

"Dad…" Kiseki whispered rasply. Sasuke lowered his eyes to glare at the child. Sasuke did not know that this was his child. Actually, Sakura had no intention of telling him that this was his child.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo! Leave…" Sasuke commanded them. The girl whom Sakura assumed was Karin spoke to Sasuke.

"But why Sasuke-kun? Why do we have to leave?" Sakura began to feel something growing into the pit of her stomach. She always called him Sasuke-kun when she was younger, always. Now suddenly a new girl comes to his team and wants to take her place? Uh, no. She didn't think so. She didn't have two babies with the mighty Uchiha so she could go to hell.

"_Karin_. Just leave. Now." After Sasuke said this Sakura couldn't help but smirk as Karin moved away in fear. _That's what every bitch deserves. _Sakura thought in vain.

"Uchiha what do you want here?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"I would like to speak with you. But first," Sasuke looked to Sakura, "I would like to talk to her." Sakura froze. Her blood must have stopped flowing and her limbs must have gone numb. She couldn't breathe. Sasuke wanted to talk to her. _Her._ Sakura Haruno.

"Of course Sasuke." Sakura said as tried to be polite. He was back. After all this time, he was back! He had abandoned her seven years ago and he was now back, standing in front of her. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had glared at Tsunade.

"Oh you want us to leave?" Tsunade said drawing a triangle from Kiseki, to Ichigo and all the way back to her.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. Sakura gulped as she watched Tsunade help Kiseki off the ground. And then she basically shed a tear when Tsunade took Ichigo from her arms. Once they were both out of sight, Sakura spoke.

"W-what do you want to t-talk about?" She asked. Even though she already knew.

"Who's kids are those Sakura? They don't exactly resemble you." Sasuke said as he looked her up and down. Sasuke was right, they looked more like him then anything.

"Their what they are: my kids. It's not your place to ask who their father might be." **Oh yes it is! **_Shut it inner!_

"Hn. The kid has a sharingan, much like mine…. And only a Uchiha has that type, usually." Sakura gulped once again **He's onto us!**

"Which one? They _don't _have any type of sharingan."

"The boy does. You know he does. Stop lying to me! Dammit!" He threww Sakura against the wall and punched a hole into the spot above the very tip of her head. Sakura started to cry. She felt trapped with this. She had to tell him…..

"Sasuke. You have your wish. No more lies."

"Hn."

You're the father."

**Review! :D **


	5. You Couldn't Know

**Hi guys, I'm back! Ok so this one will have A LOT more screaming in it. I don't like fighting though so go easy on me. Please review. I beg of you! **

Chapter 5: You Couldn't Know

"What do you mean I'm a father?" Sasuke hissed at Sakura, making her winch. Sakura rose her green eyes to meet his. Those onyx eyes, those beautiful onyx eyes were filled with hate. Pure hatred. Coldness. Lifelessness. Any word that was a negative adjective described them.

"You got me pregnant. We had sex…" Sakura said as she looked to the ground. She tried to hold back tears that were threatening to spill out.

"THAT WAS JUST A FUCK! IT MEANT NOTHING!" He screamed at her. This time the tears flowed. He thought of it as just a simple fuck, nothing more. Yet nothing less….

"I KNOW IT MEANT NOTHING, TO YOU! Too me it was, everything." She let it out right then and there. Sakura fell to the ground, crying tears of regret and betrayal. She was shaking violently. Sasuke couldn't help but fell remorse for the girl. _**I did this. **_Sasuke thought. He wanted to kill himself for this. I mean he had created children. That was freaking plural! Twins! Yet just as their mother, they hated him. Didn't they?

Sakura sobbed even louder, letting it all out. Seven years of pain. Seven years of torture. Seven years of _hell. _It sickened her. And then the least expected happened. A hand was on her shoulder. It was Sasuke's. Why the hell would he comfort her? She felt like a whore. Whores' didn't deserve pity, in her opinion. _Please, Ichigo, Kiseki, Naruto, Tsunade, forgive me for my wrong. _

"Don't cry.." A deep, yet soothing voice whispered. She then realized it was the youngest Uchiha who had said this to her. She almost smiled. Almost…

"Don't act like you care, you, you, ASSHOLE! YOU'RE the one who got ME into this mess! So stop pretending to care! You cold-hearted _bastard_." That shook his emotionless face not a bit. He was used to people hating him. They hated him for that he was a traitor. They hated him for his mistakes. Though his mistakes were bigger then most….

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. Not the best idea….

"HN? ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY IS "HN"? YOU FREAKING BITCH-LOVING, TWO TIMING, HEARTLESS, BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She said. Then Sasuke felt it. A huge pain was across his left cheek. He had been slapped. By a _girl. _By Sakura Haruno, of all people! Sasuke had now brought a hand to his left cheek.

"You never change Sakura…" He whispered. Her head snapped up at this.

"Huh? What do you mean!"

"Your still that same old girl that I…" _**Say it. You love her! Say it now! **_He couldn't find the words to though. He hadn't used the word "love" in years. But this girl, these kids, they made it mend. They might hate him with all their heart but he did love them. But would he ever have the strength to say it out loud? Probablly not.

"That you what?" Sakura asked, still awaiting his reply. Five solid minutes past. In this time, Sasuke's mouth opened to speak, yet nothing came out. Nothing at all. He did this several times. Each time he did, Sakura would roll her eyes.

"I don't have all day Sasuke!" Sakura screamed to him. Man, he was right. She'll never change. She'll always be impatient. He wondered why Sakura's becoming a mother didn't change that. Or maybe it did… She was probably only this way because she hated him. He understood though. He had abandoned her. Most likely when he was needed the most. He missed everything… The birth of his children, their first day at school, their first words, them starting to walk. Everything… He hated himself.

"Sakura," Sasuke looked into Sakura's curious green eyes, "oh never mind…" He said. In his head he was smacking himself. _**Baka! Baka! Baka! **_He didn't have enough strength to do this! _**Common Sasuke it's three simple words. **_One part of mind said, the other replied: _**Sasuke has not said "I love you" in years. It won't be easy. **_Sasuke had no courage to take rejection, not that he'd get rejected. Come on! He was the hottest man alive! Every girl loves him! Every girl though except Sakura Haruno… He was either to weak to say "I love you" and face rejection. Or he was strong enough to protect her… Either way, Sasuke loses.

**So what do you think? Awesome or what? :D Review! (: **


	6. Bonding

**Hey everyone who reads this story! (: How have you been? Enjoying the weather? Ok so this is how my week went: I… wait? Who cares about what happened in my life! On with the dang story! XD **

Chapter 6: Bonding

It had been about a week since the fight Sakura and Sasuke had. A week since Sasuke discovered he fathered Kiseki and Ichigo. A week. And now it was once again Saturday. Sakura was brushing her pink locks softly as she hummed a song. Sasuke was coming over to help her take care of the twins. Almost like the perfectly normal family she had always imagined. That whole week they had been inseparable . Sasuke wanted to catch up on everything that happened in their lives.

He wanted to know how she found out she was pregnant. How she survived it. How people reacted. How bad the labor was all up to their first day of school. She swore that when she told him Kiseki's first word, his ice cube melted a little bit more. His first word was "daddy". _To bad at the time he didn't have a daddy. _Sakura shook that thought away. Sasuke was here to help her out now and that was what mattered. They could be a family. A different type of family, but a family.

That was when the doorbell rang. Sakura couldn't hold back a smile as Ichigo screamed down from her room.

"Mr. Uchiha is here! He's here! Mommy, mommy wake up! Wake up! Kiseki wake up Mr. Uchiha is here!" Ichigo screamed through the house. She was running around like a mad creature after it's prey. She heard a groan which came from Kiseki's room. And then she heard a scream from Ichigo.

"Get out of my room Ichigo!" Kiseki screamed to his little sister. Ichigo squealed.

"Big brother let go off me!" She screamed. She heard a thud, which she assumed was the twins, so she ran out to check. Sakura found Kiseki and Ichigo in a battle of pulling each other's chicken ass hair. Sakura giggled.

"I have to answer the door. You two stop your fighting!" Sakura ran to the door only to find Sasuke leaning on the frame with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful.

"Um, Sasuke?" This startled Sasuke and he was broken from his trance. He looked to Sakura with a blank face.

"Hn." Was his reply as he walked into Sakura's house. Her house was small, but not I'm-so-poor small. It had three bedrooms, a small bathroom and a kitchen that connected to her living room. Over all, it wasn't as bad as most people have it. Sakura did sacrifice a lot though.

"So how did you afford this Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said standing behind her. She turned to see that he was admiring the house. And Sakura smiled.

"Tsunade offered me extra hours for extra money. And Naruto also helped. Along with Kakashi-sensei and a lot of others." Sakura said with a true smile. As Sakura looked up to Sasukes face she saw his eyes filled with thanks.

"How nice." Sasuke said still looking around the house.

"You know, if it wasn't for Tsunade I might not have the twins." She said as she hung her head to the ground. Sakura couldn't imagine a life without Kiseki and Ichigo. They had made some of the pain from Sasuke leaving go away. They were her babies. They may be babies that Sasuke, a traitor, had given to her but they were still her's!

"Oh." Sasuke looked to the very top of the stair case in which Kiseki and Ichigo were fighting on. Then Ichigo saw Sasuke.

"DADDY!" Ichigo ran down the stairs, leaving Kiseki alone. As always, all Kiseki did was stare at his father. This might be a long weekend. But hey, maybe they'd all bond.

**Review!**


	7. Lies

**Hi everyone I'm back! :3 Ok so you guys were wrong she's not giving up to Sasuke (yet) she put a façade up for the sake of Kiseki and Ichigo. But, she is starting to like him. **

Chapter 7: Lies

Sakura was starting to warm up to Sasuke, kind of. She still didn't exactly forgive him like Ichigo thought she had. Ichigo was to warm and fuzzy to notice anything but, Kiseki did. Kiseki actually stayed away from Sasuke as much as possible. But Kiseki did this because one: he seemed suspicious of Sasuke and two: he had seen his mother in this pain for seven years. Seven long years. Unlike Ichigo, Kiseki wasn't all happy with everything. He was distant and seemed to know everything.

He had a gift, he could read people. And he obviously didn't like Sasuke. He was a certain way with all Sasuke's teammates. To Suigetsu, he let go a little bit and had some fun. He was very kind and gentle with Juugo, but as always some of his guard was up. With Karin, well, let's just say he stayed as far away as possible. Sakura tried the same thing because she only had met Karin a few times and boy was she a full on bitch.

Actually two days ago, when her and Karin had met again, they had a little fight. Well it wasn't little. Karin broke a rib and Sakura had bruises and scratches everywhere. Sakura's super-human strength had aided her somewhat, and Karin sensed her powerful chakra. To end the fight, Juugo pulled Sakura and Suigetsu pulled Karin away from one another. Karin made a remark about Sakura being a "slut" and a "cunt". Juugo's wrist might have been broken from the fact that Sakura was thrashing to get out of his iron grip. Sakura was glad that Kiseki and Ichigo had not seen this fight.

"Sakura snap out of it!" Tenten yelled to her friend.

"Huh, what?" Sakura said as she snapped out of her trance and looked around. She was in Starbucks with Tenten. She looked in front of her to see a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino which had not been touched.

"You were like in a trace. I had asked you about Sasuke. How is it going with him?" Tenten asked, looking at Sakura with worry in her eyes.

"Well, fine." Sakura answered. That wasn't the exact truth but it wasn't exactly a lie. It was in between. Complicated.

"Fine? He fucked you and left how the fuck is that fine? I swear you need a backbone. He fucked up your life and left you with two kids! And your totally "fine" with that?" Tenten seemed to hate Sasuke when it came down to it, especially because he abandoned Sakura. Of course, a lot of people hated him for leaving Sakura like that. Naruto, Tsunade, Kiba, Hinata (sort of), Lee, Neji, Tenten and even Akamaru! Akamaru had bitten his leg when Sasuke had walked in (which Sakura smirked at.) But maybe Tenten was right.

"I know. But "forgive and forget" right?" Sakura couldn't forgive so easily though and she defiantly wouldn't forget two children. She knew Ichigo would forgive but she was not sure about Kiseki.

"No, Sakura don't. Even though he didn't know you were pregnant before he left he should've stayed because he took your virginity. And you took his." Tenten said. Sakura knew what Tenten was getting at. She was right.

"I know. But he didn't want a bond." Sakura said. As she looked to Tenten her eyes seemed to be glossy.

"So? It's his own fault for creating them!" Tenten said, her grip tightened around the cup. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Your right." Sakura mumbled. She stared out the window imagining her life if Sasuke had stayed. She saw what was Ichigo getting tickled by Sasuke, Kiseki smiling and everyone happy. Tears almost stung her eyes.

"So, Sakura, did you get that text from Ino? She wanted us to come over at six!" Tenten said with a smile. Sakura had remembered the text. Ino-pig wanted Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata to come over for a little sleepover. Temari had been in town just to visit Shikamaru (though she would not admit it.)

"Yes, I did. I had to have Tsunade take care of Ichigo and Kiseki just for it! Tsunade-sama wasn't to happy though…" Sakura started to remember her um, "wonderful" conversation with Tsunade and shivered.

"Why wouldn't she want to take her so-called "grandkids"?" Tenten asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well she wanted some "alone time" with Pervy Sage."

"Oh…" Tenten said with her tongue sticking out. Tenten looked at her phone as it began to vibrate.

"Hello? Yes Neji I know. What do you mean you can't? Ugh, fine. Ok, I love you. What? Of course I love you! No Neji I'm not cheating on you with Lee. I don't care about youthfulness! Alright, bye. I love you. Fine I'll get extra condoms… Bye." Tenten slammed her purple cell shut and Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Neji wants me to go home to get ready for a dinner with Gai-sensei. We haven't seen him in forever! So I have to get all fancy and stuff. And Neji got all defensive 'cause he thinks I have a thing for Lee." Tenten stuck her tongue out at this and Sakura giggled.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Well we have to drop Hinata off at Ino's but from this pace, Hinata won't get there 'till 6:30 or so." Tenten leaned back in her chair.

"So what was that thing about the condoms?" Sakura said with a wink. Just then, Tenten fell back in her chair.

"AH!" She said as she fell. Sakura burst out laughing like a moron would and Tenten glared. And Sakura extended her hand out.

"Would you like help?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Tenten took her hand and pulled herself up.

"And those condoms, their none of your business!" Tenten said and she pointed her finger at Sakura.

"Well I should get you home." Sakura said with a wink

Sakura walked into Ino's small apartment. She used to share this with Shikamaru, but then they broke up. It was a shame and Ino still got lonely. She would call Sakura still, in the middle of the night, just to talk. It annoyed Sakura. I mean Sakura hadn't spoke to the father of her child in seven years! And her children _were _seven! It was ridiculous how everyone pushed off the fact that Sakura was a single mother. But she should shut up. She was grateful people stood by her, she didn't need pity.

The door to Ino's apartment was unlocked. '_Weird….' _Sakura thought. She walked right in not expecting what lay ahead of her.

"Oh…." Someone (who sounded like Ino) moaned.

"Ino?" Sakura called to her best friend. She ran to Ino's bedroom, where the moan was heard. And she couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was on top of Ino, MAKING OUT WITH HER. This couldn't be happening!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? HOLY SHIT-BALLS!"

**Review :3**


	8. Hatred

**Hi everyone! LOL I love you guys! I just went through a major break up *tear*. We had gotten together twice and all together, us being together would be a year. :'( Ah, who the hell cares about my freaking personal life? XD Ok… I'll just shut up and write the story. Sasuke: You shoulda done that ages ago! Me: At least I ain't a no good slut that goes all slutty on another slut so you can shut your slutty-slut mouth got it slut? Sasuke: Hn. Me: Love you too Sasuke-kun :3 ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: Hatred

Sakura was outside of Ino's apartment, crying like an idiot. She was sure that everyone could hear it but she didn't care. She hated Sasuke right now, Ino too. Ino was her best friend! Best. Friend. Did those to _whores _not know what a friend was? Wait no, did they not know what a fucking _best _friend was? Psh, and people called Sakura a whore! Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to just end this nightmare and wake up, in her fourteen year old body, a virgin, and say it was just a nightmare. She didn't have twins with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't have sex with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't _even_ kiss Sasuke Uchiha.

But, much to her disadvantage, it wasn't a dream. It was reality, it was her reality. She looked up to the white roof of the apartment complex's fourth floor, the top floor. She swore she saw her life flash before her eyes. Sakura was in the arms of a blonde woman as a infant. Then she was handed to two people who resembled her parents. She was five, being introduced to Sasuke. Being made fun of because of her wide forehead (which, in her defense, she had grown out of). And just everything.

Then it was up to Kiseki and Ichigos' birth. She saw her expression of pain. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand at the time and Tsunade was at her bottom, trying to deliver the two babies. Even Kakashi had but down his perverted book. All to help her. All for her, she almost smiled at the thought. She would have smiled, actually, if it weren't for the fact that she had just discovered her best friend and father of her children had been making out.

Sakura started to think of paper flowers and sweet cotton candy clouds and lullabies. This was her secret world that she had created to escape the madness that Sasuke Uchiha had created. It was her tourniquet******* and Sasuke was the blood**. **Then it happened. Sakura started to cry. She hadn't cried in years, dammit! Sasuke had made her cry way to many times. She would be strong this time.

She wished she had been invited to Gai-sensei's "youthful" dinner. She could have ate a nice, peaceful dinner with Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten. She wouldn't have to seen Ino and Sasuke. She would have been fine. She cursed to herself. A blonde figure appeared in front of Sakura. It was Ino, of course. Her blue eyes were pledding for forgiveness.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed to her (former) best friend. Her eyes were now colder looking, almost a forest green. They were not there usual sea foam. Of course, they hadn't been that way for seven years. They had changed to a dull jade color and they were getting darker. She was getting colder. Ino sighed.

"Please Sakura things just got out of hand. He does love you, he really does. It was all me. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me." Sakura's eyes went colder then before, if that was even possible. And Sakura rose to Ino's level **(An: Pun not intended ^.^) **and spoke with venom.

"Leave me alone. I don't want a whore best friend." Ino looked her but she shook her head.

"If it's what you want." Ino said opening the door of her apartment, kicking Sasuke out. Sakura looked to Sasuke with pain in her eyes.

"Why?" Was all Sakura said. She thought that if she said more, she was doomed to humiliate herself even more.

"Sakura…"

"Just why?" Sakura whispered. She felt a tear stream down her face.

"I don't know."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I really hate you, don't you know that?" Sakura told him with her voice shaking.

"Believe me, Sakura, I know." And with that Sasuke ran out of her apartment leaving Sakura in confusion and hurt.

**I know it's short, sorry. Review! :D**


	9. Tell Me The Truth

_**Hi guys! Happy Easter! Hope you got lots of candy :3 well I gave you a big author's note last time so giving you a big one this time wouldn't be fair. So story time! Hope you enjoy this chapter of "A Father's Love". **_

_Chapter 9: Tell Me The Truth_

_Sasuke stood outside Sakura's home, waiting for someone, anyone to answer the door. It had been seven minutes, honestly it felt like seven years_. _**Kiseki and Ichigo would be fourteen by then. Another seven years of their lives, wasted. **_Sasuke shook his head of the thoughts his mind was portraying. He was going to be here now. _**If she'd answer the goddamn door. **_So Sasuke rang it again. This time someone opened it again.

"What do you want _dad._" Kiseki hissed. His oldest child and only son was glaring. Sasuke's cold heart started to sink. How could his son hate him so much? I mean he was seven he couldn't know about what his mother went through.

"I was wondering if your mother was home." Sasuke said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She is but you can't see her." Kiseki said and his green eyes were going cold. The venom in his voice was obvious.

"Why?" Sasuke asked Kiseki.

"Because you've done enough to this family. You left before my sister and I were born. You didn't even help our mother out. You broke her heart, again. You didn't love her _and _you didn't love _us. _Your own children. I know what happened to grandma, grandpa and the rest of your clan but that doesn't excuse anything you've done. But hey, why would anyone want a no good _traitor _for a father." Kiseki said.

"I've made mistakes. But I do love you and your sister." Sasuke swallowed at the "love" part. Love wasn't his word and they all knew it.

"Lies! You don't love us and we don't love you! So just leave before you damage anything else. All your good for is ruining things." _Stab. _Another stab into Sasuke's rusted heart.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hate you too, _dad." _Kiseki said and he almost slammed the door if it wasn't for the fact that his little sister, who had just woken from a nap, was at the top of the stairs in tears. Sasuke noticed how Kiseki's eyes softened at her sobs.

"What's wrong little strawberry?" Kiseki said as he went up the stairs to calm down his sister.

"Daddy *sob* don't leave *sob* I've waited so *sob* long!" Ichigo ran down the stairs to hug her father. Once she was on her father's hip there was no letting go. Kiseki gave a look to his father and Sasuke remembered it. It was the same look he gave his own father and Itatchi when they started to dislike each other.

"Daddy won't leave. Ssh. I'm not leaving." Sasuke said as he petted the little girl's hair in hopes to soothe her. It didn't exactly work. She sobbed louder.

"I waited *sob* for the postman to give me a letter *sob* from *sob* my daddy! I waited *sob* for God *sob* who mommy *sob* said would *sob* make me feel *sob* better!" She cuddled to her father even deeper leaving Kiseki to watch.

"You see what you've done." Kiseki said with a deep glare.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"Daddy *sob* tell me the truth!" Sasuke raised his eye brow as the girl met him with her sad aqua colored eyes.

"Stop, Ichigo, stop. It's not worth it." Kiseki said as he avoided his father's eyes. A single tear slipped down Kiseki's porcelain pale face.

"No! Daddy tell me the truth! Did you ever love me?"

"Yes I do. Don't cry sweetie." Little did Ichigo, Kiseki and Sasuke know was that Sakura had seen the whole thing. She herself felt a silent tear slide down her cheek.

**Review! :D**


	10. Past

_**Hi guys! I have a major case of writer's block! UGH! So you need to give me ideas!**_

_Chapter 10: The Past_

"_You know, Sakura, you need to have fun. You haven't even smiled since Uchiha left! Your only young once, have at least a little _fun." Sakura listened to her godmother, Tsunade, gush out about how she needed to live a little. But staring at this, was not living. A fourteen year old girl should not look at this. A pregnancy test. A _positive _pregnancy test. Oh God she was dead. She was fourteen and that was bad enough! I mean with all the breakouts, bad hair days and boy drama she had enough on her mind!

And she was a pregnant fourteen year old. Extra breakouts, more bad hair days, super weight and _more _boy drama. And, to add to the list, she was training to become a ninja. Oh lord help her. A pregnant fourteen year old ninja. That was a "what the fuck" moment. The more she looked at the pregnancy test, the angrier she grew. Her grip on the stick grew tighter and tighter until it was about to snap. Then, her grip loosened. She fell on her knees and let the tears come by.

Once she was done with her episode, she got up. Sakura looked at the pregnancy test one last time and threw it. She threw it to hit the mirror, which shattered. Tsunade must have heard this because she started banging on the door.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Tsunade yelled to the pink haired teenager. Sakura went to answer the door. She rubbed off tears and crushed a few pieces of glass as she walked. She opened the door to reveal the big busted woman.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama." Sakura apologized.

"What are you even doing in here? I heard something shatter!" Tsunade was getting impatient. She wanted answers.

"Um, I fell into a mirror." Bad lie.

"You fell, into a mirror? Wow." Tsunade said with a blank face. And then she spotted it. The pregnancy test, which was now in two. Tsunade walked over to it and picked up the half that had the window. She observed it and eyed Sakura.

"Sakura, honey, what is this?" She said.

"Um nothing." Sakura said as she gulped.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Kinda…"

"It's a pregnancy test. Only woman who have had sex take these to make sure that the semen from the man's penis did not fertilize them. Certainly, a girl of your pose would not need one of these. You want to explain this?"

"Tsunade I had sex with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with her head down.

"Sakura… We need to get this figured out. Come to the hospital with me and we'll get this straightened out. Maybe it was a false test."

"Thank you lady Tsunade."

"Well the tests are almost 100% accurate, so don't be disappointed." Shizune told her. She was rubbing some of that cold gel that they used for sonograms. After taking ten tests Tsunade still wouldn't believe that she was pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child. She said things like "no that's got to be wrong! Check it again! I bet all of my coins that these tests are wrong." Well one: Tsunade your _always _wrong and two: the past _nine _have been positive!

"Well, Tsunade-sensei she is pregnant." Shizune said in a calm voice.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL OMG I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Tsunade screamed.

"Tsunade-sama stop."

Sakura rubbed her 9 month pregnant belly and sighed. She hated being a alone and pregnant and she often cried. Naruto had claimed that the children (who she had discovered at four months were twins) wept with her. And then she couldn't take it. It was all crushing down on her and she just couldn't take it. She started to sob uncontrollably, much like she always had.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed at the top of her lungs. After twenty minutes of crying about her broken dream, she stood up. Sakura dried what was left of her tears and then froze. What was that? No it couldn't be. She tried to look down only to see a puddle of what looked like water and then a slice of pain whipped through her.

"Ohmygodohmygod." Sakura said so fast that no one could understand. She fell to the ground, yet again, in pain. She let out a shrill scream. A hand went down to the top of her baby bump as she tried to do what she thought was calming the babies. Of course, it didn't work. She reached for the phone. As soon as Sakura grabbed it and tried to dial Naruto's number a contraction ripped through her. The phone fell out of her small hands and onto the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN! KAKASHI! TSUNADE! NARUTO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs before she fell onto the ground knocked out from the stress of solitude.

"… SOMEONE HELP ME!" Was all Lee needed to hear. It was his youthful Sakura, he was sure of it!

"I have to help the youthful Sakura maintain her youth! Were could the fair maiden be?" Rock Lee listened to where the screams had came from. He located a medium sized house and ran to it. Of course, he knocked the door down.

"I will save your youth my Sakura!" A surprised family that consisted of five kids and the two parents stared at him. They had been playing a card game. The father, looked at Lee with a sadistic grin.

"You walked in on the wrong family." The man said and with that Lee flew out of the house and had realized he lost a tooth.

Sakura had regained consciousness and decided to use the last of her strength to call whatever number popped into her mind. Her sensei, Kakashi was the first person who came into mind. She had no idea why a perverted copy cat would come to her head but she didn't care. She wanted help.

"Hello? Sakura?" Kakashi's smooth voice answered.

"Kakashi help me! My water broke I need you to take me to the hospital!" Sakura screamed into the receiver.

"How bad is it? Is your basement completely flooded?" Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Kakashi-sensei not that water! I'm having the baby!"

"Oh… Wait Sakura hold on! I'll be right over!"

"Thank you Kakashi! Ah!" Sakura screamed in pain. Another contraction had flown through her small body. _Kakashi hurry._

"Sakura another push!" Naruto screamed into Sakura's ear. She had been doing this for twelve fucking hours. She was getting tired. Very tired.

"I KNOW NARUTO! I DON'T SEE YOU FUCKING PUSHING OUT TWO CHILDREN SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed and gripped her best friend's hand tighter.

"Sakura push!" Tsunade screamed as a contraction ripped through Sakura. And Naruto looked in between her legs. Sakura was about to call him a pervert, until:

"Sakura I see one of their heads! Push harder just a few more times!" Tsunade said to her goddaughter. Sakura squealed in pain yet again. She screamed very loud as she felt something move from her body. Sakura's breathing was getting heavy and her half lidded eyes stared at the child being held. It was a boy.

"It's a boy." Naruto said with a smile.

"Kiseki…" Sakura whispered staring to her little baby boy.

"Ready?" Tsunade told her.

"Yep. Round two." Sakura said bracing herself for more pain.

"Hi I'm mommy." Sakura said a giggled to her children. She had decided to name the boy Kiseki and the girl Ichigo.

"They're beautiful Sakura." Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah. I know." Sakura said.

"I think I'm gonna be going. Bye little ones." Naruto walked out of the room leaving a over joyed Sakura.

"Hi guys, mommy's here. I love you." Sakura told her children letting a small tear run down her face and onto Kiseki's head.

**Review ;)**


	11. Please Forgive Me

**Hey peoples! I 3 ya! Always remember that and never forget. Ok? Promise? GOOD. Alrighty then so on with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Please Forgive Me

Sakura blinked and soon she was gone from the past of her pregnancy and she sighed. _If only it had turned out the way I wanted it to._ She thought. Once again Sakura sighed before she left the room leaving Sasuke to talk to her children.

Sasuke hadn't imagined this feeling could even come of being a father it was so, what's the word? Ah, lovely. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha thought the word lovely. He could love and he knew it, he just chooses not to. _**Loving isn't healthy.**_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Dad?" Sasuke looked up from the ebony hair of his daughter to his son's emerald eyes. _**He has eyes like Sakura. **_

"Hn?" Sasuke asked the oldest of the twins who had not called him "dad" in the most respectable manner until now. Let's be honest, Sasuke was eager to hear what his son had to say.

"What's love? Like how you love like in my case, another girl."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sasuke asked his son.

"Like, how does it feel?" Sasuke sighed. This might be hard. Sasuke had not loved anyone that way. He would continue not to love anyone that way as long as his sanity remained. But he would try.

"It's just this feeling when you see her to protect her with everything you've got. You'd do anything to be anything to her. When you make a mistake your practically on your knees begging for forgiveness. If she's walking down the street, all you can do is stare. Your tied to her. You love her. She completes you." Sasuke tried to explain to Kiseki. Kiseki had listened and taken all of that in.

"I never felt that." Kiseki said.

"Well, you are a little young." Sasuke told his son.

"I don't think I ever will though. I've never really talked to anyone but my family. I try to stay away. Actually my life goal was kind of to kill you. I wanted that so bad just to give my mom her chance. I've seen her hurt to many times. I've seen her holding a picture of Kakashi-san, uncle Naruto, you and her and watched her cry over and over again. Mom even screamed your name as if she wanted you to come and save her. But, you never did."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish I believed you. Even if I did, it's too late, dad. You ruined us." Kiseki's voice had gone cold with those sentences.

"Hn."

"You should talk to her, to mom. She's always been half alive because of you and for you. You need to make things right."

Hn." Sasuke got up from the couch to stand. He would face this. But still, he couldn't believe his seven year old son was this grown up.

Sasuke didn't exactly know what room Sakura was in so he walked down the upstairs hallway completely clueless. _**There is only four rooms, how hard can it be to find her? **_Sasuke asked himself when suddenly he heard a sniffle. _**Ok, this has to be the one. **_Sasuke took a deep breath and walked into a small room with a queen sized bed and night stand. That was it.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned the pinkette. But Sakura didn't leave her eyes from what she was holding in her hands. _**What is she holding? **_Sasuke wondered to himself. His legs made him move to behind her and he saw it. Half of a Fact Plus pregnancy test. He could see that it was a positive. _**It has to be old. **_And sure enough, it was. Seven years old, almost going on eight.

"Go away." Sakura replied.

"No." Typical Sasuke. He was always stubborn and Sakura knew it. She knew he was not about to leave no matter how cold-hearted he is.

"You've done enough you bastard. Now, leave." Sakura said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Your son wanted me in here." Sakura's head shot up at this.

"He's our son. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't." Sasuke locked his eyes to her's. _**Where's that light I know? **_He thought to himself.

"Stop pretending to care! You've ruined me enough! All you did was fuck me and then you left! _I _had the twins. _I _raised them and then you come back in here like you've fucking known them for years! You don't know Ichigo, you don't know Kiseki and you certainly don't know me."

"I know you." Sasuke said gravely.

"No, you don't. Go fuck with some other girl because it's never going to be me. Not now, not ever." Sakura told him. It was more of a promise. One Sasuke could easily break…

"I don't want other girls. I want you to forgive me." Sasuke told her.

"Well I'm not going too so leave before you ruin anything else." Sasuke snapped at that exact moment and hurled himself on top of her. His sharingan had activated and he looked even more threatening then ever. Sakura didn't stand a chance.

"Listen, _Sakura._ I was put through hell to. I don't have anybody." Sasuke said sternly before moving back to hold his now red cheek. Once again, she slapped him.

"Sure you lost everyone but when you gained people who loved you, you left! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You chose to not have anyone! You chose to be distant!" She started to thrash around in his iron grip.

"You're so weak." Sasuke said as his sharingan deactivated.

"I'm not! You are you-" Sakura was cut off by warm lips crushed against her mouth. She couldn't breath. _He's kissing me._

**Ok I need ideas! I'm running out!**


	12. A Date of Jealously

_**Hi everyone! I love you all (: so this chapter might have some, ehem, weird couples… Some one way SasuSaku, full RockSaku (well, kind of…) and maybe a little NaruSaku. Well I should get on with this… ROLL THE CLIP SASUKE!**_

_Chapter 12: A Date of Jealousy _

"_Ok, alright I'll see you there." Sakura said into her pink AT&T cell phone. She was talking to Hinata, who had insisted that they and Temari all get together to go to a club because of the last try for a sleepover. May she say it was a fail? Yep, a big fail. Hinata had specially put in that Ino-pig would not be going. That warmed Sakura's heart. Just as Sakura was making sure her bag was ready, Sasuke and Ichigo walked in. Ichigo's black hair was tied into two pigtails and she was wearing a dark blue dress. There was something about that dress…. _

"_Sasuke, what's on the back of her dress?" Sakura asked as she tried to hide the anger that was raising in her voice._

"_The Uchiha crest." Sasuke said in his normal fuck-the-world voice. Sakura had to roll her eyes at this. _

"_Of course it is…" Sakura muttered to herself, Ichigo didn't hear, but Sasuke did. He lowered his eyes to the mother of his children. This was when Ichigo spoke up._

"_Do you like it mommy?" Ichigo said with a grin. Sakura was dumbfounded at the question. She had to force a smile, along with a lie._

"_Yes, sweetie. It's beautiful on you!" Sakura said to her littlest child. She wasn't lying when she said it looked beautiful, because it did. The dark blue of the dress matched her pale skin perfectly. Also, the, in all respects, dullness (not that she wasn't adorable) made her bright green eyes stand out. Sakura say Ichigo blush._

"_Oh thanks mommy." She said and walked closer to her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura felt herself starting to glow._

"_Your welcome." Sakura told her daughter._

"_Well, Ichigo, mommy and daddy have to talk now." Sasuke said with his eyes going back and forth from his daughter, to the door. Ichigo smiled widely and started to giggle. Oh this is trouble. _Sakura thought to herself.

"So, is mommy gonna have more kids? I'm sick of being the youngest and I've always wanted a little sister!" Ichigo said as she let her grin go wider. Sakura blushed. She looked up to find Sasuke was also blushing. Some what.

"No, not now. Go along and play with your toys. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Sakura said to her daughter.

"Ok mommy!" Ichigo walked to her father and jumped into his arms, "bye daddy!" Just then Ichigo gave Sasuke a smooch on his cheek. Sakura couldn't help but want to rip his soul out and eat it. **UGH! He leaves them for seven years and comes back and they love him! I'm gonna start getting mad! **Inner Sakura screamed. But Sakura remained emotionless as she watched her daughter walk out of the room.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha." Sakura said with a deep glare. Never had she ever wanted a human being to die this much in her life.

"Hn."

"Is that all your going to say? Well, if that's the case then I'll be going." Sakura told Sasuke and tried to walk out but her arm was held tightly by a strong embrace. She could smell the deep scent of Rainstorm which was apparently Sasuke's soap, weirdly enough.

"Where are you going?" He said nuzzling into her hair, which had been scrunched and was hitting his face. He couldn't help but love the feeling.

"That's not you business. Now, get the hell off me." Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke off of her tiny body. Sakura then felt the sensual taste of blood as her back hit something cold and hard. A wall. A wall Sasuke had pushed her against.

"You will treat me with respect, got it?" He yelled.

"You, of all people will not be treated with respect! Your just a douche!" Sakura screamed.

"Look at me, Sakura!" Sasuke screamed into her beautiful face. With a hint of hesitation, she looked up. She met eyes. Red eyes.

"Mangekyō Sharingan!" Sakura squealed and she couldn't move. Her body was becoming numb. She didn't recognize anything except for a fan above her. The Uchiha crest.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. She was seeing blood and body after body drop to the ground. Sakura felt a body behind her. She turned slowly to met Sasuke's cold eyes,

"This is why you respect me." He told her.

"SASUKE PLEASE STOP!" She begged.

"Hn." Suddenly Sakura was back to her bedroom and on the ground breathing heavily. Sakura found her hand slammed to Sasuke's cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Hn."

"Ugh! Why is it that you hate me so damn much that you have to torture me? Why? What have I ever done to deserve this much hatred?" Sakura asked. Sasuke started to chuckle.

"I don't hate you, Sakura."

"I wish those feelings were mutual. I'm sorry there not." Sakura told Sasuke and she didn't even see the flash of hurt rush through his onyx eyes.

"I didn't say a liked you."

"Good, because I don't like you either. Honestly, I can't believe I ever did." Sakura said with her mouth in a thin line directly after.

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke," Sakura said but turned back before she walked out the door, "oh and Sasuke? Thanks for breaking me. Thanks for having sex with me, taught me a lot of stuff I needed to learn. I guess we all have to learn the harder way though." Sakura said as she walked out the door and left Sasuke in shock

"WHOAT!" Temari yelled as she started to dance on the club's dance floor with ease. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, all except Sakura. She was stuck thinking and staring at her wine.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked as he chugged down his seventh shot. She was surprised he wasn't drunk.

"A fight with Sasuke. Of course, what's new." She grumbled. Naruto sighed.

"He loves you, you know that right?" Naruto asked Sakura. Her head shot up at this and her eyes widened. _He loves me? No he couldn't!_

"Sasuke doesn't "love" anyone, he doesn't even love himself." Sakura said coldly.

"Well he loves Ichigo and Kiseki and I'm sure he loves you."

"_No._ He doesn't."

"Whatever you say Sakuuda." Naruto said with a slur. Sakura leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I should've picked you over Sasuke this whole time. You never hurt me." Sakura said with a sincere smile.

"Well love can hurt. But, you have to like the way it hurts." Naruto said and looked as if he was about to fall over.

"That's it, Naruto. I'm going to drive you home." Before Sakura could do anything else he was in a dead sleep on the side of her.

"Oh brother…"

"Sakura! Where have you been?" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah! Lee's got a question for ya!" Kiba shouted.

"Alrighty then." Sakura said and walked towards the group that consisted of Tenten, Kiba, Lee and Neji.

"Sakura I…" Rock Lee started to say but his face went red and he almost started to cry. Neji slapped his forehead.

"Just get it over with!" Neji said before getting his arm slapped by Tenten.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Tenten said and grabbed Neji by the arm and Kiba followed them.

"What's up Lee?" Sakura said and sat down in one of the loveseats and Rock Lee sat next to her. She smiled to him.

"Sakura, I love you with all of my soul, body and of course, youth. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Was Sakura's reply. Lee jumped up ontop of the table that was next to them.

"YES!" Lee screamed and Sakura smiled. This might actually work.

**From: Neji**

**To: Sasuke**

**You know, cherry blossom is with Lee. Too bad for you.**

Sasuke's phone was getting crushed by his hands and then crushed and the asks were thrown to the ground. Sasuke threw a punch through the wall of Sakura's kitchen as he got the message. For the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground in tears.


	13. Sucks to be you

**Back! Miss meh? I hopes so! Ok so I just got back from NYC and let me tell you, best class trip eva! I used there computer to update XD And I slapped this really annoying girl who tried looking at it 0.o (what? She was annoying the crap outta me!).**

Chapter 13: Sucks To Be You

Sakura stared out of her window and watched the pale light of the moon shine in. It almost soothed her. Almost. When she had walked in she found Sasuke asleep on the ground and long water streaks under his eyes. She wondered if they were tears but dismissed the thought. As she looked away from Sasuke she saw there was a BIG hole in the wall by the fridge.

When he woke up he was going to get it. About an hour before she got home the hole was apparently formed because Kiseki had woken up to it and told her the story. She had to pick up broken phone pieces! Whatever happened, Kiseki said it started with the phone.

Sakura had rolled her eyes about 35 times today and counting. _He's a dumbass. _Sakura had thought God knows how many times tonight. Ok, this was ridiculous. He's such a child! Then sad part was, he had a child. Well, it was plural so _children._ But again, how could one man, who was supposed to be glowing with knowledge, have done something so unintelligent? She didn't know.

Honestly, at this point, she didn't _want _to know. All she'd get would be a fucking 'hn" or he just wouldn't say anything. Either way Sakura is unsatisfied. She always wanted more. She was addicted to him, not that she'd admit it. Anyways, she had set Sasuke on her bed and he was now beside her, mumbling some unknown words.

"Mhm…. Sakura…" Was what she heard that made her senses immidently jump. He had said her name, in his sleep! This would be every fan girls dream! Although, Sakura seemed to forget to jump. But what she did do was roll her eyes (36th time!)

"Wake up Sasuke!" She screamed. His eyes did not open.

"WAKE UP SASUKE!" Sakura screamed and hurled him off her bed waking the Uchiha up. He stared at her groggly.

"What? I'm up." Sasuke said.

"Can you explain the hole in my kitchen wall? Hm? And how about the fact you were like passed out on the floor when I came home! What if something happened and the kids needed you?"

"Hn, they wouldn't need me."

"Never know. But hey, you _did _abandon them for seven long years. What could another second be?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to." And with that Sakura walked out of her bedroom leaving Sasuke to think.

**Sorry for short chappie and long update time!**


	14. Feelings

Chapter 14: Feelings

_**How to tell her…**_ Sasuke thought to himself as he paced around the room. Flowers? To often used. Chocolates? No, she'll think I'm implying she's fat. A big banner that reads my feelings while I drive an airplane? No, who even though of that? Sasuke slammed his head onto the desk that he was working at. _**Big chicken… Can't even say I love you! **_

"Shut up." Oh great! Now he was talking to himself! This was _not _going the way Sasuke planned. I mean saying "I love you" should be easy. _Not _hard. He had seen his parents say it to each other countless times! Well one: they're kind of dead and two: it was mostly his mother who said it. He sighed. He missed his family, but now he had a different one. One him and Sakura had created. Sasuke smiled a soft, barley-there smile, but still a smile.

He hadn't had one of those in so long. Whoever saw it must have been blessed. Unfortunatly, this was only Sasuke, alone in part of the Uchiha Compound. The part farthest away from his old home. To many gory memories there for Sasuke. If he stayed there, he would have nightmares every night!

That's why he had Karin stay there. She'd be away from him, that was the important thing. But still, Karin _would _walk about 8 miles just to tell Sasuke that's Sakura's ugly or some shit like that. If Sasuke wanted to speak to the red-head after she said that stuff, he would have told her to get her glasses checked.

_**She needs her glasses checked for more reasons then just one. **_Sasuke thought to himself. I mean she though Sakura was ugly and Sasuke was hot? It's true, the mighty Uchiha does not think of himself as hot, amazing, talented and strong. You know who put those negative thoughts through his head? Answer: Fugaku Uchiha. His own father had made his self-confidence grow down so much. He slammed his fists to the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Dammit! He hid all of his papers that each were titled "Love for Sakura" and holded his hands. She walked closer to him.

"Hn?" Was his reply, as usual. Would she ever get more? Her eyes caught sight of a paper in the trash. She reached for it and she saw Sasuke freeze. It was a picture of a stick figure driving and air plan with the bantering reading "I love". Thank God he ripped it!

"Sasuke-baka? What's this?" Sasuke ripped the paper out of her hands.

"Nothing."

"I don't think it was nothing, Sasuke-_kun._" For some hormonal reason, Sasuke felt a bulge in his pants start to grow. Oh shit.

"It was _nothing."_

"Well Sasuke, instead of arguing how about we get to the point?" Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke lifted a dark eyebrow to her.

"I'm going on a date with Lee tonight. Will you watch the kids? Naruto was, um, "busy"." She said as she added quotes around "busy". Sasuke rolled his eyes. Something he wanted to do with Hinata, probably. No wonder the dobe had condoms stacked to America and back.

"Fine." Sakura let out a sweet smile. Before Sasuke knew it Sakura was on his lap and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke hned. But hugged her back.

**Sorry guys! Busy week! My auntie died and I had her funeral and stuff ): Sorry! Review though please (:**


	15. Kiss Me

**Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time things have been crazy! Well I hope you forgive me and I won't waste anymore of your time. Time with the story.**

Chapter 15: Kiss Me

It was about midnight, a little after, when Sakura walked into Sasuke's part of the Uchiha complex. She set her purse down and looked in the mirror. Her straight pink hair was somewhat wavy and her makeup was smugged. Hell, she looked like she had just got it on! Sasuke walked into the room he was holding a sleeping Kiseki in his arms.

"Hi." He said. Sakura shoved some money back into her purse.

"Hi. How were they? Did they give you any problems?" Sakura asked and took Kiseki from his arms.

"No." Sasuke replied looking at how the mother of his children was dressed. He didn't quite remember what she had looked like before this. The dark blue dress she was wearing was low and exposed her cleavage. The skirt of the dress only ran down to about a few inches up her mid-thigh. Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ok well thank you." Sakura said. Just then there was a flash of lightening and the sound of thunder boomed the air. The power crashed off and Ichigo's cries could be heard from all over the world at this point. Ichigo always needed a night light. Sakura shifted Kiseki in her arms.

"No I'll go get her." Sasuke said as he ran up the thin staircase. _Be back soon… _Sakura said to herself. This was the one time she wished Kiseki would wake up. It was dark and she didn't know this place. After a few more minutes Sasuke came downstairs.

"Well?" Sakura asked him.

"I found a portable light." Sasuke said and took Kiseki from her arms. He signaled for them to go upstairs. Sakura followed Sasuke into the rooms he had made for Ichigo and Kiseki. Ichigo's was purple because after all, that was her favorite color. Sakura's eyes followed to the actual form of Ichigo that was sobbing. Her motherly instincts took over and she ran to her little girl.

"You're alright mommy's here. She would never let anything bad happen to you." Sakura said as the little girl moved closer to her mom. Sakura pet her raven hair.

"Mommy I don't like the dark." Ichigo said as the fear was obvious rolling through her emerald eyes.

"Ssh honey, I know." Sakura said.

"Mommy, will you stay with me tonight?" Sasuke actually scanned in on this.

"No honey. Mommy's going to talk to daddy' ok? How about your brother stays in here with you tonight?" Sakura asked noticing Kiseki had woken up. He climbed down from Sasuke's arms.

"Sure. I would never let anything happen to my little sister." Kiseki said. Sasuke let a small smile take over his face as he watched his children and then it hit him. Sakura was going to talk to him? What for? Why? He had to know!

"Well you two, goodnight. I love you both." Sakura said as she closed the door.

"We have to talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Well shouldn't we? After all, you _are_ the father of my _babies." _Sakura said. Sasuke tried to ignore the venom in her beautiful voice.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, as usual. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You can't say one full sentence?" Sakura said to him. She crossed her arms over her chest making a deeper line in her cleavage. Sasuke's body started to spark up.

"I can," He said moving towards her. He leaned down into her ear. "but I'm much better at this." He said and leaned down to kiss the girl. Sakura couldn't breathe. It was like her whole body was on fire! The sensation was incredible. Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall of his bedroom and began to kiss down her neck. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not doing this to Lee. I love him not you."

**There you go (: **


	16. Cutting

**Sorry about how my updates have been ): my kitty died and I've been working on some music. Warning: This chapter's dark**

Chapter 16: Cutting

Sakura started to sob. Sasuke had gone missing, well not gone missing. He had called Naruto to say that he just had to get away for a little bit. Kieski and Ichigo had been a wreck. So had Sakura not that she'd admit it. But she did enjoy wearing her long sleeved white shirt for this occasion. She wanted to see the way red would flow from her self-inflicted wound and how it made her feel high.

Sakura knew this was unhealthy, she knew it. She knew it was selfish to do this when she has two children but she didn't care. This was the routine that had been taken up ever since Sasuke left. She would even go as far as slitting the main but Naruto would rescue her just in time and she'd wake up from the pit of black. Never. Her children were her only chance, truth be told. Without them, she'd be actually _trying _to kill herself.

She wasn't trying she was just trying to get over this pain. She loves Sasuke and this was her only chance at feeling something other than him. Wait- lovED she didn't love Sasuke, did she? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. She looked at her arm and than realized if she didn't love him, why was she doing this to herself? To her children? Not that Kieski and Ichigo had noticed the scars. If they did Sakura had about two thousand excuses. She had fallen, she got scratched by a cat, the shower hook got her and many more.

She knew if they noticed though they wouldn't believe her. Each cut had gotten more precise, more deep. She loved the smell of salt and iron which made up the blood that flowed from her veins and onto the bathroom floor. She loved it. It was addicting in her eyes. More of her hobby. It was a sick and twisted way to think of but she didn't care.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled as more pain shot through her. Dammit! Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE! She pushed the knife deeper into her skin and started to feel more tears coming down. She was a liar also. Saying she loved Lee. Lee deserved much better than her anyways she didn't know why she bothered. She threw the knife. This wasn't worth it.

"Oh God why did you do this to me?" She asked.

"Because you're a God mother," A voice answered her. She looked around. GOD HAD SPOKEN TO HER? OH MY GOD JESUS YOU HAVE MY EVERY…. Wait… It was Naruto. She'd admit that in this light his blue eyes looked almost like heaven. Her tourniquet was here. Her best friend. Her light.

"Naruto…" She whispered realizing she had lost her voice and her body was going weak from the loss of blood that her body would soon remake. He got down at eye level with her.

"Shh, honey. I'm right here." He grabbed her hand and rubbed it. Sakura just stared at him. He had grown up a lot since all of this. Because of her. Oh God all she wanted was Sasuke to come back!

**Basically a pre chapter of what's going on, what's going to happen…. ETC…. Well hope you liked! (: Review 3**


	17. Kept From Him

Chapter 17: Kept From Him

Sasuke glared his eyes in the direction of the dark haired jōnin. All this time he believed he was the last of the Uchiha clan but he wasn't. For here, in front of him was the woman he cried for out in the middle of the night, longing for her care and love. Mikoto Uchiha, his mother, in the flesh.

Sasuke himself was still having trouble believing it but he had connections that led him to believe his biological mother was alive but roaming the streets of Sunagakure by herself. So she truly had escaped Itachi's wrath. Sasuke didn't want to get to in depth with questions of how she survived. All he knew was that she was alive.

"So two children?" Mikoto asked her son with a blank expression on her face, the one she had held for many years due to the fact she had lost everything. She was excited to hear that even though most of the Uchiha clan had been killed off, there was still hope to rebuild it. Mikoto would have rebuilt it if not for the danger.

She had changed her name to Ami Sato, after the village of sand. People suspected that she wasn't this identity but kept their mouths shut. To them she was a nameless, poor woman. Which was true.

"Yes," Sasuke replied to his mother. Mikoto took a deep breath and held it.

"Who bared the children? Is she alright?" The Uchiha widow asked. If anything mattered right now it was the fact that one: she had her son and two: her old clan had the hope it needed.

"Sakura Haruno. She is a chūnin level kunzite of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, our village. She is also a nurse," Sasuke said telling of his wife-wait…. His WIFE? What was Sasuke thinking! She's not his wife and he knows she'll never be it. Even if he wants it…

"Ah, how old are the children?" Mikoto asked.

"Seven. One boy, one girl," Sasuke instantly replied. He missed them.

"What are their names?" Sasuke knew this one by heart and it made his lips curl into a slight smile. He loved his kids.

"Ichigo and Kiseki."

"Just one question, do you want this family, Sasuke?"

"They're all I have," Sasuke replied to his mother's question. It was true, they were all he had and as much as he'd never admit it, he loved them.

"Alright well if that why aren't you with them? Tucking them in, reading them stories, training them stuff a real father and man would do!"

"You don't get it, mother. I left them. Twice. I left before I figured out Sakura was carrying my children and I left just again because rumors were flooding that you're still alive and I… I… I just needed to get away! Why doesn't anyone get that?" Sasuke screamed.

"Because you're a father first, Sasuke. You do have responsibilities like all of us parents. Maybe if you hadn't been so stupid seven years ago, you wouldn't have to care! But like all of us you make mistakes you're human," Mikoto told her youngest son.

"I'm not human," Sasuke stated.

"Excuse me?" His mother said.

"I'm not human, I trained with a man who nearly killed me and my friends, my family. Then I formed a team to replace my friends and it still didn't feel the same so I treat them like shit. I then proceeded to kill my brother and succeeded. What kind of monster kills his own flesh and blood? Me. Then I abandoned a 14 year old with two kids!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're not a monster, I doubt even Sakura thinks you are," Mikoto told Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip. _You don't know anything. _

"So go to them, you know you want to," Mikoto said.

"Alright but, not without you," Sasuke said. He was going to set things straight.


End file.
